1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for preparing a polyolefin. More particularly, it relates to a process for preparing a polyolefin by polymerizing an olefin such as ethylene, propylene, butene-1 etc., in the presence of a catalyst having high catalytic activity comprising an organoaluminum compound and a carrier supported catalytic component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been proposed to use various carrier supported catalytic component for a polymerization of an olefin. For example, it has been proposed for the polymerization of .alpha.-olefins to use a solid catalytic component prepared by reacting a titanium halide on a carrier of divalent metal hydroxychloride prepared by using a dibalent metal chloride and an oxide or a hydroxide in Japanese Patent Publication Nos. 13050/1968 and 5547/1969.
However, when these catalysts are used, the stereospecific properties of the resulting polymers prepared by polymerizing an olefin especially propylene or butene-1, are remarkably low and the industrial value is not enough high.